Party
by plussizedangel
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. Sasuke goes to a party, doesn't really wanna be there but maybe a certain blond can make it worth his while. rated m for LEMON yaoi, no like no read, i dont own R


The room was brightly lit as Naruto entered the party. Looking around he noticed a few of his friends standing at the drink table, but all the other people were strangers. The music played loudly, rattling the windows, no doubt the police would show up before the end of the night. But what was a new year's eve party without the cops?

Naruto walked over to the refreshments table and greeted his friends.

"hey Sakura," the girl responded with a slight nod it was apparent she'd been drinking.

"Gaara why are you letting her drink you know Lee's just gunna kick your ass when he finds out." Gaara shot the blond a dirty look, no one would ever forget the time Lee had beat Gaara an inch with in his life for threatening to cut Sakura's lips off if she didn't shut up. Of course most of the people in town wished he had gotten to go through with it. Naruto nudged Sakura and she stumbled over a full step before regaining her composure and swinging back at him playfully. Naruto winced as her fist made contact with his arm, "ouch" he whined accompanied by a pity me pout. "Sakura that hurt"

"oh poor Naru-chan, want me to kiss it better?" she pecked his cheek.

Naruto smelled her breath and realized she had been drinking more than he thought. "Sakura how long have you been here?" looking at his wrist watch he saw that it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet.

The pink haired girl swayed as she took another shot of some concoction Kiba had made for her.

"Kiba!!! Stop giving her things to drink! Can't you see she's trashed already?!"

Kiba gave his friend a smug smile, "I know she's drunk man," he leaned in close to Naruto, "do you see what she's wearing? Dude ten more minutes and I'm gunna get some."

Naruto was momentarily confused, until he realized Kiba was planning to take advantage of his ex crush. Before he screamed at the brunette he looked over what Sakura was wearing. The girl's skirt barely covered her panties. The girl's pale stomach and chest was barely covered by the piece of fabric that was supposed to pass as a shirt. All in all Naruto could see why Kiba thought he was gunna get lucky with the scantily clad lady.

None the less Naruto shot Kiba a dirty look and ushered Sakura away from the drink table, despite her protests.

"Naruto let's dance" and she started to pull him to the living room that had been cleared of furniture to serve as a dance floor. A DJ had been hired and he was spinning a bizarre mixture of techno and country. Not particularly Naruto's style but his drunk friend was unrelenting and pulled him into the mass of people jumping and swaying. Sakura turned around and pressed her butt against Naruto's hips. The boy was taken aback, he rolled his eyes and gripped her waist to push it away from him.

"easy, easy Sakura"

"Oh loosen up Naru-can" she jumped up and down several men around her turned to look at her breasts that just about popped out of her blouse. She selected a random guy and started grinding on him.

'where the fuck is Lee?' Naruto tried to pull her back but the guy was unrelenting. "come on man, she aint right, she's not thinking clearly. Back off." the stranger still wouldn't let go, in fact he was holding her tighter.

"don't worry Naruto I can handle myself." she pushed the blonds hands away and continued windin' and grindin' on this strange person who she didn't know.

Naruto sighed heavily and started to maneuver his way out of the crowd. He ended up being shoved out roughly when he bumped into a random woman.

"oomph, excuse me." he held out his hands in apology, to avoid being shoved away again. He looked up at the brunette into two obsidian eyes. He was shocked at how deeply they looked into his soul. Naruto stepped back and took in all of the man's body. He was a tall lean person, lanky but well built. His skin was pale, almost snowy. There was a tattooed snake winding its way around his arm and up his neck. The man wore a loose fitting black hoodie, and loose fitting dark wash jeans. One of his ears was pierced with a small gold ring, there were Ipod head phones hanging from collar of his sweater.

"no big."

Sasuke hated parties, if there had been another option he would have taken it. But there was nothing else so there he was, regretting have even made the decision to come out. He watched the girl with strawberry blond hair drink herself stupid. There were quite a few men that were already talking about 'nailin that.' Sasuke knew the girl had a boyfriend, he was friends with the guy Lee and if things got too out of hand, he'd call her boyfriend.

The music was his taste so he didn't turn his music on. He observed everyone, he was perfectly content to just lean against the wall and listen. That is until a blond dude ran into him, though he wasn't sure how it was possible since he was standing against the wall totally out of the way. Luckily the guy wasn't trashed so Sasuke wasn't worried about getting barfed on or having to help him in any way. He took a closer look and noticed how attractive the stranger was.

He wore cargo shorts and a tight navy blue polo shirt. His skin was a perfect shade of tan, he was shorter but lean, the muscle tone in his abs suggested a well maintained work out schedule. Sasuke looked over the man's face, he couldn't see the down cast eyes, but the face was beautifully sculpted. He could see three scars on each cheek accompanied by a light blush, the head was topped by a thick head of golden hair, spiked in all different angles. When the blond stood up Sasuke saw huge cerulean eyes, lined by thick black eyelashes.

Sasuke waved off the interruption "No big."

The other man started walking away, with a shy smile. "hey, I'll forgive you if you buy me a drink."

"it's free." the blond turned around.

"then it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Sasuke pushed away from the wall and stood next to the blond, stuffing his hands in his pockets "so what's your name?"

"Naruto" he blinked and smiled at the darkly dressed man. "and yours?"

"Sasuke"

"so, what's your drink Sasuke?" they stood at the drink bar, Kiba waiting for their order.

"rum and coke, works for me." Sasuke leaned against the bar and looked at his new acquaintance. "yours?"

Naruto looked at Kiba "he knows what I like."

Kiba smirked and poured a random amount, of random liquors into a glass. "there you go. Drink slowly man." He slid the drinks onto the counter and watched the two men leave.

Ten minutes later the new friends had finished their drinks, and were on their third round. The music no longer annoyed Naruto, Kiba's concoctions were successfully relaxing him, in fact he hardly noticed there was music. He was focusing on the brunette's thin lips as they moved, talking softly so he had to lean in to hear. When he did so, the blond figured out he was being invited to a dance.

"sure, uhm ok." Naruto put down his drink and followed the other man out to the dance floor. He kept it a secret that he really didn't know how to dance.

Sasuke held onto the smaller man's hand tightly so as not to lose him in the crowd. In truth he couldn't resist the blonds' tight looking body any more. He had tried talking low to get the blond to come closer, but it got annoying having to repeat himself. So he came up with the only other thing that would get the hottie closer, dancing.

The tempo was live enough so Sasuke figured he could get into it, as long as he got his hands on Naruto. He picked a spot away from skeptical eyes, and started to sway a little robotically at first, he was nervous, and though he wanted to just grab the tan man right away, at the same time he didn't want to scare him. If things went as he was planning it was going to be a long night.

Naruto had enough alcohol in him that his body was loose, so he swayed, matching the beat with the movement of his hips. He lost all his shame and pressed his back against Sasuke's chest, grinding and moving to the music. He blushed but was pleased when the tall man placed his hands on his hips and pulled him back tighter against Sasuke's chest.

With in the next few seconds Sasuke was fighting a full blown erection, but the blond was so into just grinding on him he wasn't sure if the guy noticed. But the brunette was taking deep breaths and trying to control his heartbeat. His hands were roaming all over the other's firm body. From his covered thighs to the slightly revealed mid drift, his finger tips skimmed under the man's blue shirt before traveling up the slim waist. The Uchiha didn't know if he could take much more of the temptation.

"Sasuke, can we go?"

"absolutely." said man wasted no time in pulling the blond to the door and out to his car. He opened the door and indicated for Naruto to get in, then he ran around to the other side and slid in to the drivers seat. "my house ok?"

"if we make it" as it turned out Naruto had a raging hard on threatening to break out of his pants as well.

Sasuke groaned at the possibility of having the blond in the back seat of his car. His foot turned to lead and his '09 challenger sped out of the gravel drive way.

Two blocks went by before Naruto's hands started to fumble with the zipper on his pants. Another block and he finally got it undone, he looked up at the driver who lifted his hips a little and then the blond slid the pants down a little, freeing the man's erect penis. Naruto wasted little time, though he did note the general…hugeness of it, after a split second he licked the shaft from base to tip. Watching it twitch and then doing it again. He got up on his knees and positioned himself much better to take the tip of Sasuke's dick in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the crown getting it nice and moist.

Sasuke was finding it hard to focus, the blonds' mouth seemed to be getting tighter, and he was doing a thing where he'd lick and then blow hot and cold air over his shaft. It was driving the Uchiha wild. He was breathing harder and putting all his effort into staying in one lane, failing of course. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced his cock deeper into the boys' mouth, groaning and resting his head back against the chair.

"fuck"

Naruto felt his mouth being completely filled. He dragged his teeth down the sides carefully drawing a delightful shudder from the man above him. His own member was straining in its confines. He undid his own pants and freed his engorged cock, sighing in relief around Sasuke's dick. Without realizing it he reached down and started to stroke himself, but moaned which made Sasuke groan and tighten his grip on the golden locks.

That was it, Sasuke couldn't take no more. He pushed Naruto's head away, finally able to clear his head and see straight. He saw that there was a dirt road off to the right, he accelerated not bothering to slow down on the turn and kicked up dust as he followed the road a good 10 miles. To his right Naruto was slowly stroking his member, playing with his own too. The Uchiha wasn't sure where the road went but as soon as he saw Naruto taking off his pants and reaching for his ass he skidded to a stop.

Without a word he pulled Naruto's shorts off the rest of the way and then tugged him into a straddling position, reclining his chair in the process. (all in one smooth motion cause Sasuke's good like that) Naruto instantly attached himself to the pale neck and nibbled the skin leaving little red marks. His eyes rolled back when Sasuke's long fingers wrapped around the tan man's cock and pumped it harshly.

"fuck me." Naruto lifted himself up grabbed Sasuke's other hand and rammed three fingers in side him.

"ah!" he ass clenched in momentary pain before relaxing and his hips started to rock back and forth stretching himself. He moaned against the Uchiha's neck and moved the fingers in and out, until they started doing it themselves. He moaned louder, biting the skin to keep from screaming when a digit rammed into his prostate.

"there!"

Sasuke smirked and continued to play with the smaller man's prostate as he jerked the man's penis at the same time. The blond was a moaning pile of goo in his hands, he was practically begging the Uchiha to fuck him. In fact he was.

"please Sasuke! O please fuck me!" Naruto got off the fingers and back in his seat so that he could bend over and suck Sasuke's dick again, getting it nice and wet for when it was inside him.

The brunette groaned at the returned tight and heat of the other's mouth. He held the blond hair again and made the mouth move faster. Naruto pulled back and surveyed his work, the man's shaft was well lubed and twitching, totally ready.

He moved to straddle his soon to be fuck buddy again but was cut off when said man's hand pressed against his stomach and made him stop.

"get in the back"

Naruto obeyed quickly, getting out and putting his seat down so he could crawl to the back seat. The night air was chilly and he realized how stuffy it was in the car, but it was too cool out his manhood was suffering. By the time he got in the back Sasuke was already there, waiting. The Uchiha grabbed the boy's slim waist and pulled him down. The back was a little cramped but Sasuke made it work. One of the blond haired man's feet was pressed against the rear window and the other was pushed against the side of the driver's seat. Giving Sasuke a wide open space, he pressed up against Naruto's ass, grinding his dick between the tan ass cheeks. He wanted nothing more at that moment that to just bury himself in the man's tight body.

"please! Do it" Naruto was propped up against the side window, a little uncomfortable but it provided him with an excellent view of what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke could not resist anymore, he placed his tip at the man's entrance and pushed it in. He sighed in pleasure as the tight hole closed around him. The tightness never let up not even when Sasuke was completely sheathed inside it. He found himself panting, the same as Naruto who was clutching at the leather seat making it creak. But he knew the blond was enjoying it, instantly his hips were rocking side to side as if he was trying to stretch himself out more.

When Naruto's whole body shook Sasuke knew he had found his own prostate, he leaned over and grabbed the man's shoulders and started to thrust into the heat. The car door was still open so every time he pulled out there was a momentary chill before he plunged back into the other's body. He was in heave, now grateful that he had gone out that night. The car started to rock as his movements got harsher, he was thrusting with all his might, any fear he had of hurting the man under him was lost when said guy started to scream in ecstasy. Sasuke fulfilled the blonde's request for 'more' and faster' with gusto. He pushed his hands against Naruto's thighs, pleased to find that they were soft and hairless. He shoved himself in and held the position, taking a moment to feel the man's thighs and legs all the skin was smooth covered in fine blond hair so it was like there was none. He looked up at Naruto, whose eyes were still closed and mouth was agape, his eyes traveled down. The man's chest was still covered so he pushed the shirt up and rubbed down the chest and stomach, going back up to tweak a nipple.

Naruto shuddered under the Uchiha's touch. This was a little backwards, usually the affectionate touching came before the intercourse. But he found that his skin was ridiculously sensitive and every nerve in his body reacted when Sasuke pinched a nipple. He arched up into the touch and was pleased when Sasuke moved his mouth down to suck on the little nub. Hi started to pump in and out again as he licked at the salty chest, biting here and there. Naruto was in heaven, his prostate was being beat and his skin attacked. There were so many sensations he didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

Sasuke wanted more, so he pulled out and sat back. Naruto whined and looked at him curiously. When he saw what the Uchiha was doing he instantly crawled over and straddled him. The brunette wrapped his arms around the thin waist and yanked him down, impaling Naruto's tight body around him again. The blonde screamed when his prostate was hit dead on. The man moved his hips up and down again and again, increasing speed. Sasuke leaned back and watched the show. Naruto was holding onto his shoulders as his body rose and fell. His breathing increased as did the blonde's. Despite the door being open, both of their bodies were covered in sweat. Sasuke made his fuck buddy stop and pulled his hoodie off, followed by his white under shirt. He yanked Naruto's off completely and then thrust his hips up so the other would start moving again. Which he did, slamming down on his length harder than before, letting out loud moans one after another.

Sasuke felt tightness in his stomach and knew he was close to finishing. He reached down and started to jerk at Naruto's penis in time with the man's movements. The blonde let out a loud groan and let his chin fall to rest on his chin, his mouth open wide sucking in air. He rocked his hips as he bounced on the hard dick inside him. The Uchiha hooked a thumb under the tanned chin and forced the other to look at him. They locked eyes and Sasuke's breath completely left his body, the eyes were a deep blue, almost violet. They were half lidded but lust was practically seeping from the cerulean orbs. His dick actually twitched at the sight. He pumped the dick in his hand faster squeezing it tighter. Naruto screamed and came all over their stomachs. Sasuke clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt the tightness around his dick squeeze harder, Naruto was about ready to fall over, but Sasuke forced his hips up and down. A few more thrusts and Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. He pushed the narrow hips down and came deep inside the heat. Waves of pleasure swept over his body as his cum exploded inside Naruto.

"fuck."

They sat there panting, until Naruto was almost asleep on the pale chest. Sasuke shook him awake gently and clothed him clumsily. Once he was dressed again Sasuke laid him in the passenger seat, surprised at how light he was. He got dressed himself and drove back towards town, the man could spend the night at his house. There was a party the next night, who knows maybe he'd attend.


End file.
